Talk:Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 9
Earth-610 Is this Earth-610 different than 1610, or that's just a mistake? I think they are different.--Primestar3 (talk) 15:26, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :Just a mistake from the letterer. why they need to create another version of those characters just for this event? Barruca (talk) 15:33, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ::It's not a mistake. This universe appears to take place right after Venom War, Jessica is mentioning that Miles tore up his suit, like Miles did after his mother died. However, he's telling her he wouldn't quit, unlike Earth-1610's Miles Morales. :::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 17:15, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ::: Slott confirmed it's a mistake and should've been Earth-1610. Arawn 999 (talk) 20:44, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::: Source? Braddaks7 (talk) 20:52, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Here: https://twitter.com/DanSlott/status/530114705533444096 It's already been put in the article. Arawn 999 (talk) 20:55, November 6, 2014 (UTC) 2nd story Is the Forever Yesterday Spider-man killed in 2nd story from Earth-9105 or 4105? I asked that question because I can't see the number correctly.--Primestar3 (talk) 16:03, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :Earth-9015Ultraman TopFan (talk) 16:12, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Meeting When did Earth-616 Spider-Man meet Earth-982 Spider-Girl? Arawn 999 (talk) 19:58, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Nothin, she just says he already met her and someone kills the Spiders across the Multiverse.--Primestar3 (talk) 19:26, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::: I don't understand your reply. I'm asking if there was a crossover event where the Peter Parker from Earth-616 met the Mayday Parker from Earth-982, since I don't recall that happening and the wiki pages for both characters don't mention a crossover. Arawn 999 (talk) 19:58, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think it's in Spider-Girl's earlier issues and Last Hero Standing miniseries--Primestar3 (talk) 17:10, November 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Found it: Spider-Girl Vol 1 10 and Spider-Girl Vol 1 11, but the pages have those marked down as exclusively being set in Earth-982 and going by Mayday's statements here they take place in Earth-616. Arawn 999 (talk) 18:47, November 23, 2014 (UTC) "The Scion" Solus mentioned knowing the location of the Other, the Bride and the Scion. Kaine is the current host of the Other and Silk was called the "Spider-Bride" by Morlun, so that leave of the "Scion". I think it's Madame Web, any idea? : Peter was the previous host of the Other before Mephisto and Strange magicked up the timeline, although judging by Morlun's reaction he doesn't know it's changed hosts. Scion means "a young shoot" or "a descendant of a noble family"... Miles Morales, maybe? It's been stated he'll play a major role. How the Great Weaver, Master Weaver, Ero/the Other, etc. are related to one another is another kettle of fish that needs answering. Arawn 999 (talk) 20:23, November 7, 2014 (UTC) What happened to the synopsis? Last time I checked, both parts had a synopsis, what happened to it? : Dan Slott's Retcon Dan Slott has officially retconned Spider-Ham's universe of origin, Larval Earth, to Earth-25, stating on Twitter that "Unless mentioned in actual stories, designations in Wiki entries & handbooks don't count." Also see: http://marvel.com/news/comics/23630/spider-verse_scorecard Well, RIP canon Spider-Friends and Spider-Man Unlimited. Arawn 999 (talk) 20:06, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :Odd, considering that he had no problems about handbooks before. I don't see the point changing the reality designations for no reason. Zakor1138 (talk) 20:25, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :: Streamlining, perhaps? Apparently there are others at Marvel who think the previous numbering system's getting a little absurd. Arawn 999 (talk) 20:28, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::: Yeah, but that doesn't mean everyone at Marvel agrees with that. Next thing you know, after Spider-Verse ends, some other writer(s) goes and changes things back or retcons the retcon. Zakor1138 (talk) 20:31, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :::: Marvel seems to be going along with it for the time being, seeing how Larval Earth was redesignated Earth-25 on the Spider-Verse Score Card. Arawn 999 (talk) 20:33, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::: The scorecard also says that Spider-Man 2099 comes from Earth-616... what. Zakor1138 (talk) 20:40, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :::: He's currently trapped in Earth-616, and Earth-928 is currently being treated as the default future of Earth-616. Moreso the former than the latter, I would say. Arawn 999 (talk) 21:48, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :Ok. Firstly, this is a major event, that is incorporating dozens of characters and universes. We have no need to jump to conclusions or rush to make decisions; we can wait and see if further clarifications are made available or what have you. Secondly, Dan Slott may be the Grand Czar of Spiderverse, but it's going to take more than a Tweet to retcon entire swaths of continuity. :Also, where is this supposed Tweet about "wiki entires and handbooks" not counting? I looked back about a week or so in his Twitter Feed and didn't find this Tweet. --Spencerz (talk) 21:07, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Here's the tweet. https://twitter.com/DanSlott/status/531922855865626624 Zakor1138 (talk) 21:15, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm the guy who asked it.:D--Primestar3 (talk) 21:20, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::Pretty much like Spencerz said. Dan Slott is merely a writer. The only person who should have the final word on this matter is an editor, or a higher authority. :::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 04:18, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Totally agree with Spencerz and Adour. If we went with what writers said about anything in Marvel, Punisher can defeat Wolverine.... except when Wolverine defeats Punisher. Zakor1138 (talk) 06:10, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Marvel went along with his decision to renumber Larval Earth. That implies that the "higher authorities" have approved this. Arawn 999 (talk) 06:21, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Again, where? You can't just make a claim like that without some type of link or proof. --Spencerz (talk) 06:32, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: I already put a link in my original comment: http://marvel.com/news/comics/23630/spider-verse_scorecard The comic it links to for Peter Porker in the Digital Spotlight was done in 2010 and is the "25TH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL #1" for Spider-Ham, who debuted in 1983. Arawn 999 (talk) 16:08, November 12, 2014 (UTC)